Angel in Hell
by TheLittleMinx
Summary: During the final battle the Demon King is defeated, but in the process Eirika vanishes. What lengths will the Silver Knight go to in order to rescue his Princess?SethxEirika with a touch of EphraimxTana
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic for FE7. I can't wait to see how it will turn out, so any reviews or suggestions would be great! It will be focused on SethxEirika, but a lot of the other characters will be involved as well. The first few chapters will be focused on the army as a whole. I don't own Fire Emblem (as much as I wish I did) and hope to update as often as I can!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Watch out!"

Tana barely got out of the way before three deathgoyles flew straight at her. Her heart thumped wildly as she realized that as good as she had become, taking on three at once was beyond her abilities. Still, the pegasus knight urged her mount forward, tightening her grip on the lance as she prepared to strike the first one. She pierced the demon's skin, teeth on edge at the shrill howl it let out as the spear went right through its wing. She hissed as the monsters weapon managed to slice into her arm, but had no time to stop the blood flow with the other monsters closing in. She whirled her pegasus, Achaeus, around as she grabbed her sword, but a wyvern appeared behind the second deathgoyle. She sighed in relief as Cormag engaged his opponent. She knew he was more than capable of handling himself after fighting together for months. She sighed, hoping with all her heart that this was the last fight she would ever have to be in as she grabbed the open wound to try to stop the blood before her throwing arm became numb. Behind her, the third deathgoyle flew through the sky, bleeding from a serious wound in its neck as Cormag chased after it, determined to strike the killing blow as the monster raised its arm and threw.

"TANA!"

Ephraim yelled in horror as he watched the javelin strike the peguses knight, plunging both animal and rider from the sky. "Cover me!" the young prince yelled to a brown haired general who had been fighting beside him as he raced towards the place he saw Tana fall. Sweat trickled down his brow, mixing with the blood that slowly dripped from a cut above his eye. Pain and exhaustion stabbed at him with every step he took, but he ignored it as all of his thoughts were on the blue haired princess in front of him. He had grown accustomed to the sting of open wounds over the past few years as both he and his sister, Eirika, led their army against their childhood friend, Lyon, whose soul had been consumed by the demon king, Formotilis. Ephraim's legs threatened to give out as he caught sight of Tana lying on the ground in front of him, blood seeping through her sleeve. He had seen soldiers stabbed, maimed, and even killed but at that sight, Ephraim's heart nearly stopped. He fell to his knees, scooping the princess up into his arms, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Natasha! NATASHA!" Ephraim yelled for the cleric, panic pushing past his normally cool demeanor as he put pressure on her shoulder with his hand. He unclasped her right shoulder guard, throwing the bent and broken piece of metal away to reveal the deep gash underneath it.

"She's on her way Prince" a gust of wind announced the arrival of another man as he jumped to the ground from his wyvern. "Joshua is clearing the way for her now." He glanced down at Tana, and Ephraim would have sworn he saw the wvyren knights' knuckles whiten on the sword as he saw the wound. "Is her shoulder broken?"

Ephraim nodded, gently running his hands over the princess' arm. "Looks like she was injured when she fell. Her shoulder guard was smashed right into her arm"

Cormag merely grunted, drawing out his own sword as he stood protectively over the two royals. "I'll go make sure there are no nasty surprises that are in Natasha's way"

Ephraim nodded his thanks, the arrival of the other man going a long way to help him gather his control once more. Glancing at the sandy haired rider, Ephraim felt a twinge of envy. Recently Tana had been spending more time in Cormags' company than his. It was irrational he knew, Cormag could practice fighting in the air with Tana and was a valuable asset to the army but some part of him secretly wished Tana had never talked him into joining them…

"Eph..Ephraim?" Tana's voice snapped Ephraim back to reality and into the blue eyes looking up at him, bright with pain. "What happened?"

"It's alright Tana" Ephraim said glancing around for Natasha. "Achaeus was hit in the right wing with a spear when he swerved to avoid it hitting you. When you fell, you gashed your shoulder on the rocks. You were lucky"

Tana sighed closing her eyes as her wound throbbed along with her heartbeat. "Thank you" she said softly. "I feel safer when I'm close to you, Ephraim. I.."

"I'm here!" Natasha's voice announced her arrival, quickly followed by Cormag and Joshua as the cleric leaned down to inspect Tana's wound. "So sorry it took so long. With Moulder and Artur trying to counter that dark magic to protect the front lines, Lute and I have our hands full." She paused for a second before pulling out her healing staff. "Unfortunately this may sting a bit. Bones are never easy to heal and yours was chipped."

"Alright" Tana said grasping Ephraim's hand tightly in her non-injured one. Her muscles were clenched and she looked away before nodding. "I'm ready"

Natasha began her chanting as Cormag and Joshua kept a wary eye out for enemy attacks. A soft glow emanated from the orb on her staff to surround Tana's wound. With a flash of light and Tana's soft intake of breath, it was over. Through the blood soaked clothes Ephraim could see unmarked skin, almost like the wound had never happened. He nodded to the cleric as Joshua moved forward to help her up.

"You should withdraw from the front lines for now. The bone needs to reset itself and if too much pressure is put on it, the bone will refracture" Natasha cautioned, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Her normally pristine white robes were splattered with blood and grime, but the cleric gave it no heed as she leaned into the myrmidon beside her. "Joshua, we need to find Lute, I am low on staves"

Ephraim grimaced at those words. He knew this battled needed to be ended and fast. Eirika, Seth, Innes and Mrhhy were holding the Demon King at bay, but he knew that the final blow must come from either Sieglinde or Siegmund. He nodded his thanks to Natasha as she moved away with Joshua back into the fray.

"Tana, fall to the back lines for now. Make sure no monster gets within range of our archers"

The princess bristled at Ephraim's words, indignation flashing in her eyes. "Ephraim, I am not a child. I am perfectly able to take care of myself. I.."

She was cut off as Ephraim leaned over and kissed her softly, effectively silencing any protests she might have had. "Please Tana, for me"

She blushed, ducking her head as she looked away. "Well, when you put it that way…" She staggered to her feet, brushing off Joshua and Cormag's help as she limped over to Achaeus. "I'll be waiting for you." she said softly, her hair covering her face. "You'd better not die"

Ephraim smiled briefly as he headed back to the battle, his energy and confidence restored. All that stood between him and Tana was killing the Demon King and restore peace to the land. Behind him Tana and Cormag both took to the sky, keeping an eye out for archers before they disappeared from sight. Shifting Siegmund in his grasp, Ephraim headed towards the heaviest section of fighting, determined to end the fight before anyone else he cared for was hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Akiza Izinski - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far.

Gunlord500 - Hahahaa I tried to use actual monsters and attacks from the game. However, it will deviate a little after this chapter, so all I ask is that you keep letting me know how I'm doing in staying true to the characters! It's one of my first fanfics so I'm a little rough around the edges still.

* * *

**E.I.R.I.K.A.**

Eirika darted in, thrusting with Sieglinde into the Demon King's side. She jumped away just in time to dodge as the Demon Light flashed in the space she had just occupied. All around her, friends, allies, and partners launched their own attacks as they tried to keep the Demon King's attention diverted. It would be up to her and Ephraim to strike the final blow as only the Sacred Stones and Myrrh could do any substantial damage.

She rolled with her jump, adding a few more bruises to her already impressive collection. With a groan, she regained her feet bracing herself as she wiped sweat brow her brow.

"My Lady"

Eirika didn't even have to turn around. Only one person had the ability to sooth her fears and make her feel safe just by calling her name.

"Seth" she acknowledged, turning around to face the Silver Knight once she was sure her weak knees wouldn't betray her. "Have you found my brother?"

"Indeed. Princess Tana was injured and sent to the back lines. Prince Ephraim went to check on her, but is returning to the front as we speak"

Seth spoke formally, none of the weariness she knew he had to be feeling.

"Thank you Seth" she sighed, running her hand through her blue hair. It came away with pieces of both blood and dirt mixed in. They had been fighting endlessly for the past few months and she was so tired of it already. But she knew better than to let her comrades see her weariness. It would only drop moral and facing the Demon King, they needed everyone to give the best they could.

"Please take a break my lady" the red haired knight spoke up, his eyes taking in every cut, sore and wound that covered the princesses body.

Eirika stiffened, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I know you did not just say that Seth. Not to me"

"My Lady you are tired and wounded. You need to rest and heal"

"Why? There are plenty of other of people, MY FRIENDS, that are putting their lives on the line to fight. They are just as TIRED and maybe even more WOUNDED then me"

"But you are a princess" Seth protested, pushing onward. "Your duty is to your people. If you die here, then it will all be for naught"

If possible, Eirika became even angrier, her eyes flashing fire at her loyal knight. "Duty? DUTY?! Is that all you can say? I HATE that word" she cried, her heart breaking. "I..I wish" she brushed away the tear that fell, turning back to the battle. "Do your _duty_ and go find my brother. Protecting him should be no problem for the Silver Knight of Renais"

Eirika jumped back into the battle, putting all of anger, sorrow, hurt and disappointment into her attacks. After all this time, after all the enemies they'd defeated, the places they've traveled, and moments shared together, did she still mean nothing to him? Was he always going to put his "duty" to her as a princess instead of her as a woman?

"Eirika!" Ephraim appeared by her side, his sides heaving from lack of breath. "Let's finish this together!"

Ephraim motioned to Myrrh and Moulder who were standing a few yards away, lifting Siegmund above his head. "Is everybody ready? We're going to win!"

Eirika nodded, readying her grip on Sieglinde. She glanced over at Seth who had finally obeyed her orders and was flanking her brother, making sure nothing would stop them in this last moment of the battle. She planned to continue their "discussion" from earlier and pray that one day he would finally open up to her as he used to when they were children.

With a battle cry the group charged forward with one last attack of the Sacred weapons, Myrrh's dragonstone, and the Moulder's slayer skill. As the attacks pierced his body, the Demon King gave out a great cry. All of the humans in the area covered their ears as the surrounding monsters echoed Fomortiis' pain. One after another they all began to collapse until all that was left was the Demon King. As he unleashed one final attack, the ground trembled and heaved as the giant horned demon ceased to exist.

Eirika watched, her heart stopping as the dark magic arched towards Ephraim and Seth, her loyal knight who had jumped infront of her brother to protect him. Why a cry she sprang forward, knocking the two men out of the way. As the magic wrapped around her, she collapsed fighting for breath. Agony ripped through her, feeling as if every cell in her body was on fire.

"EIRIKA!" Ephraim cried, an erie silence descending upon the battlefield. He sprang to his feet and raced over to his sister, but Seth was already there.

The Silver Knight picked Eirika up, bracing her in his lap. "Why?! Why would you do that my lady?!" he cried, tears streaming down his checks.

Eirika's arm trembled as she gently rested her hand on his check, smiling up at him softly. "S..Seth I..I..I" with a shudder, Eirika's arm fell to the ground as her last breath left her body. In the arms of her most loyal knight and friend, the Princess of Renais passed away.

Seth looked at the princess in his arms, his sole purpose in life. It was his duty…no his honor, his CHOICE to watch over her and protect her. Yet in his most important task, he had failed.

Failed himself.

Failed Prince Ephraim.

Failed the army.

Failed the kingdom.

But most of all, her had failed _her_.

His soul-wrenching cry of despair filled the surrounding area, echoing the agony and pain he felt in a single word.

"EIRIKA!"


End file.
